Typically, rack mountable equipment/accessories, such as patch panels, power distribution units (PDUs), switches, etc., are mounted within usable rack units (RUs) near the top of electronic equipment support structures, such as network cabinets, server cabinets, and 4 post racks. However, mounting the equipment/accessories in this manner has various drawbacks. For example, horizontally-mounted equipment/accessories occupy RUs that could be used for additional electronic equipment. In addition, by mounting the equipment/accessories near the top of the structure, patch cords that run between the equipment/accessories and other electronic equipment, such as servers, must be routed from the equipment/accessory horizontally to the side of the structure, vertically up the side of the structure, and horizontally over to the other equipment. To complete this routing can take patch cords from 5 to 9 feet in length to make the required connections. This makes equipment maintenance difficult when patch cords must be removed or replaced.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory bracket that allows the mounting of standard rack mountable equipment/accessories, such that the rack mountable equipment/accessory does not occupy usable RUs and patch cord run length is reduced or minimized.